someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Doom 3 Arena
Editor's note This pasta is on Creepypasta wiki as well as SOG. This is my OC so please do not accuse me of stealing <3 SargeSparta The Pasta It was January of 2000. I was a huge fan of the Quake series. I had tons of mods for Quake and Quake 2. However, Quake 3 Arena just recently launched and there weren't tons of mods (there were plenty however). My favorite character was Ranger due to me being a Quakeworld veteran. I probably dislike Quake 3 Arena the most out of all of them however, due to the lack of a story and an odd experience I had with the game. I was trying to find a server on the master server list. It was kind of a cool feature at the time. Before that we had to type in the I.P. of the server to an address book. I saw one particular server called "Doom 3 Arena". I was curious because it seemed like a Doom mod for Q3A. It was almost full with 15 players out of 16 player slots. It had rather low ping of about 10ms (I had a T1 line just to play Quake 2 online well). I joined the server. What I saw was pretty damn cool. I had the classic Doom HUD and weapons. We were in the legendary Hangar level and all the players had the classic Doomguy sprites as their character models. Quake 3 Arena, however, doesn't support downloading mods from a server which I found odd. However, I was compelled to play on this server almost every time I played Q3A. It always had 15 other players which I found strange but didn't really mind. I started replaying the Doom games then I stopped after realizing how dated they were and felt unplayable after the Quake games. One day I felt like playing a different server. I tried joining. Strangely enough, It took me to Doom 3 Arena. In the chat all the players asked my why had I left. They tried circling around me. I called them nutjobs and left the server. I thought they hacked my game so I uninstalled and reinstalled it. I was in the mood for single-player after that. I booted up the game and loaded up single-player. Instead of Crash giving me a tutorial, there was Doom (the built-in character model, not the sprite) on the Hanger level. Just for the hell of it I started it up. Doom appearing to be holding John Carmack by the neck. Doom shot him twice with a shotgun and blew him to gibs, not hyper-realistic or anything, just the default gibs. In chat Doom says "Why did you forget me?" I leave the game and try to go to the desktop, then my hard drive crashes. Years from now I now have finally got RAGE. I swear though I think I still see Doom. I also get weird Steam messages from this guy with a Doom avatar like "Do you miss me?" or "Am I forgotten?" Also my wallpaper recently changed to a sprite of Doomguy's head without me knowing. May be just a hacker. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Doom Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Quake Category:Crossover